History of No Way Out
Event: In Your House #20: "No Way Out of Texas" Date: February 15, 1998 Location: Houston, Texas Arena: Compaq Center Attendence: 16,110 The Headbangers (Mosh and Thrasher) defeated Goldust and Mark Mero (13:54) when Thrasher pinned Mero....World Light-Heavyweight Title Match: Taka Michinoku pinned Pantera (10:11) to retain the title....The Godwinns (Phinneaus and Henry) defeated The Quebecers (Jacques Rougeau and Pierre Oulette) (11:14) when Phinneus pinned Oulette....NWA North American Title Match: Justin Bradshaw defeated Jeff Jarrett (8:59) by Disqualification. Jeff Jarrett retains the NWA North American title....Ten Man Tag Team Match: Ken Shamrock, Ahmed Johnson, and Disciples of Apoclypse (Chainz, Eight Ball, and Skull) defeated The Nation of Domination (Farooq, Rocky Maivia, D-Lo Brown, Kama Mustafa, and Mark Henry) (13:46) when Shamrock forced Maivia to submit....Kane pinned Vader (10:59)....Eight Man Tag Team Main Event (No Disqualification): Steve Austin, Cactus Jack, Chainsaw Charlie, and Owen Hart defeated DeGeneration X (Hunter Hearst Helmsley, Jesse James, and Billy Gunn) and Savio Vega (17:41) in a "No DQ" match when Austin pinned James. ---- Event: "No Way Out" Date: February 27, 2000 Location: Hartford, Connecticut Arena: Hartford Civic Center Attendence: 15,000 Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match: Kurt Angle pinned Chris Jericho (8:02) to win the Intercontinental title...World Tag Team Title Match: The Dudley Boyz (Buh-Buh Ray and D-Von) defeated The New Age Outlaws (Billy Gunn and Jesse James) when D-Von pinned Jesse James (5:16) to win the tag team titles...Mark Henry pinned Viscera (3:48)...Edge and Christian defeated The Hardy Boyz (Jeff and Matt) (16:55) when Christian pinned Matt...Tazz defeated Big Boss Man (0:47) by Disqualification...No Holds Barred Match: X-Pac pinned Kane (7:46) in a "No Holds Barred" match ...Rikishi Phatu and Too Cool (Brian Christopher and Scott Taylor) defeated Chris Benoit, Dean Malenko, and Perry Saturn (12:38) when Rakishi Phatu pinned Dean Malenko...Winner Gets a Title Shot at WrestleMania 16: The Big Show pinned The Rock (8:55)...World Heavyweight Title Match (Hell in a Cell Match): Hunter Hearst Helmsley pinned Cactus Jack (24:01) in a "Hell in a Cell" match to retain the heavyweight title. ---- Event: WWF No Way Out 2001 Date: February 25, 2001 Location: Las Vegas, Nevada Arena: Thomas and Mack Center Attendence: 15,223 Heat Match: Rikishi Phatu defeated Matt Hardy by Disqualification...World Hardcore Title Match: The Big Show pinned Raven (4:20) to win the title. Also in the match, Billy Gunn pinned Raven (2:30) to win the title. Raven pinned Billy Gunn (3:30) to win the title. Then Big Show pinned Raven (4:20) to win the title...Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match (4-Way Match): Chris Jericho defeated X-Pac, Eddie Guerrero, and Chris Benoit (12:18) in a "4-way" match to retain the title when Jericho pinned X-Pac...Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley pinned Trish Stratus (8:32)...Best Two Out of Three Falls (Regular Match, Street Fight Match, and Cage Match): Triple H defeated Steve Austin (36:31) in a "best 2 out of 3 falls; Regular, Street Fight, and Cage" match. Steve Austin pinned Triple H (12:20) in the first fall regular match. Triple H pinned Steve Austin (28:10) in the second fall "Street fight" match. Triple H pinned Steve Austin (36:31) in the third fall "cage" match...Steven Richards pinned Jerry Lawler (5:31). The Kat must join RTC...World Tag Team Title Match (Triple Threat Tables Match): The Dudley Boyz (D-Von and Buh-Buh Ray) defeated The Undertaker and Kane, and Christian and Edge (12:04) in a "three-way tables" match to retain the tag team titles...World Heavyweight Title Match: The Rock pinned Kurt Angle (16:53) to win the title. ---- Event: WWF No Way Out 2002 Date: February 17, 2002 Location: Milwaukee, Winsconsin Arena: Bradley Center Attendance: 15,235 Sunday Night Heat Match: European Champion, Diamond Dallas Page, defeated Big Boss Man by Disqualification... nWo Returns: Hulk Hogan, Scott Hall, and Kevin Nash came back and wanted a chance from the WWF fans...Tag Team Turmoil Match: The Acolytes (Bradshaw and Faarooq) won the "Tag Team Turmoil" match (38:00). Lance Storm and Christian defeated Scotty Too Hotty and Albert (3:00) when Christian pinned Scotty Too Hotty. The Hardy Boyz (Matt and Jeff Hardy) defeated Lance Storm and Christian (9:00) when Jeff Hardy pinned Lance Storm. The Hardy Boyz (Matt and Jeff Hardy) defeated The Dudley Boyz (Buh-Buh Ray and D-Von Dudley) (20:00) when Matt Hardy pinned D-Von Dudley. Billy Gunn and Chuck Palumbo defeated The Hardy Boyz (Matt and Jeff Hardy) (21:00) when Billy Gunn pinned Matt Hardy. The Acolytes (Bradshaw and Faarooq) defeated Billy Gunn and Chuck Palumbo (38:00) when Bradshaw pinned Billy Gunn...Rob Van Dam pinnedGoldust (12:15)...World Tag Team Title Match: Tazz and Spike Dudley defeated Test and Booker T. (7:58) when Tazz made Test submit to retain the tag team titles...Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match (Bras Knuckles on a Pole Match): William Regal pinned Edge (11:18) in a "Brass Knuckles on a Pole" match to retain the title...The Rock pinned The Undertaker (18:20)...Winner Gets WWF/WCW World Heavyweight Title Shot at WrestleMania X-8: Kurt Angle pinned Triple H (14:55). Stephanie McMahon was the special guest referee...WWF/WCW "Undisputed" World Heavyweight Title Match: Chris Jericho pinned Steve Austin (22:24) to retain the titles. ---- Event: WWE No Way Out 2003 Date: February 23, 2003 Location: '''Montreal, Quebec, Canada '''Arena: Bell Centre Attendance: '16,125 '''WWE Sunday Night Heat Match (SmackDown! Match): '''Rey Mysterio, Jr. pinned Jamie Noble...'RAW Match: '''Chris Jericho defeated Jeff Hardy (12:58)...RAW World Tag Team Title Match:' Lance Storm and William Regal defeated Rob Van Dam and Kane (9:13) when Regal pinned Van Dam to retain the title...'WWE World Cruiserweight Title Match (SmackDown! Match):' Matt Hardy pinned Billy Kidman (9:30) to win the title...'SmackDown! Match:' The Undertaker defeated The Big Show (14:30)...'SmackDown! Handicap Match:' Brock Lesnar and Chris Benoit defeated Team Angle (Kurt Angle, Charlie Haas, and Shelton Benjamin) (13:20) when Benoit made Haas submit...'RAW World Heavyweight Title Match: Triple H pinned Scott Steiner (13:02) to retain the title...'''RAW Match: Steve Austin pinned Eric Bischoff (4:28)...SmackDown! Match: The Rock pinned Hulk Hogan (12:10). ---- Event: WWE SmackDown's No Way Out 2004 Date: February 15, 2004 Location: '''San Francisco, California '''Arena: Cow Palace Attendance: 11,000 Sunday Night Heat Match: 'Yoshihiro Tajiri, Sakoda, and Akio defeated Ultimo Dragon, Billy Kidman, and Paul London when Sakoda pinned Dragon...'World Tag Team Title Match (Handicap Match): Rikishi and Scotty Too Hotty defeated Shaniqua and The Basham Brothers (Doug and Danny Basham) (7:38) when Rikishi pinned Shaniqua to retain the tag team titles in a "handicap" match...Boyfriend vs. Girlfriend Match (Jamie Noble is Blindfolded): Jamie Noble defeated Nidia (4:25) via submission in a "Boyfriend vs. Girlfriend" match. Jamie Noble was blindfolded during the match...The World's Greatest Tag Team (Shelton Benjamin and Charlies Haas) defeated The Acolytes (Faarooq and Bradshaw) (7:20) when Benjamin pinned Bradshaw...Hardcore Holly pinned Rhyno (9:50)...World Cruiserweight Title Match: Chavo Guerrero Jr. pinned Rey Misterio (17:11) to win the title...Number One Contender's Match (Three-Way Match): Kurt Angle defeated The Big Show and John Cena (12:19) when Angle made Cena submit in a "Number One Contender's Three-Way" match to earn a title shot at WrestleMania XX...World Heavyweight Title Match: Eddie Guerrero pinned Brock Lesnar (29:55) to win the title. ---- Event: WWE SmackDown's No Way Out 2005 Date: February 20, 2005 Location: Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Arena: Mellon Arena Attendance: 8,000 Sunday Night Heat Match: Charlie Haas and Hardcore Holly defeated Renee Dupree and Kenzo Suzuki when Holly pinned Suzuki...World Tag Team Title Match: Rey Misterio and Eddie Guerrero defeated The Basham Brothers (Doug and Danny Basham) (14:48) when Guerrero pinned Doug Basham to win the tag team titles...Booker T. defeated John Heidenreich (6:30) by Disqualification...World Cruiserweight Title Match (Six-Man Gauntlet Match): Chavo Guerrero defeated Sho Funaki, Paul London, Shannon Moore, Spike Dudley, and Akio (9:39) in a "Six-Man Gauntlet" match to win the title. Paul London pinned Sho Funaki (1:31). Paul London pinned Spike Dudley (1:50). Paul London pinned Shannon Moore (3:30). Paul London defeated Akio by Knock Out (7:00). Chavo Guerrero pinned Paul London (9:39)...The Undertaker pinned Luther Reigns (11:38)...Number One Contender Tournament Final Match: United States Champion, John Cena, pinned Kurt Angle (19:14) to earn a title shot at WrestleMania 21...World Heavyweight Title Match (Barb Wire Steel Cage Match): John Bradshaw Leyfield defeated The Big Show (14:50) in a "Barb Wire Steel Cage" match to retain the title. ---- Event: WWE SmackDown's No Way Out 2006 Date: February 19, 2006 Location: Baltimore, Maryland Arena: 1st Mariner Arena Attendance: 11,000 Sunday Night Heat Match: The Boogeyman defeated Simon Dean...World Cruiserweight Title Match (Cruiserweight Open Match): Gregory Helms defeated Kid Kash, Sho Funaki, Paul London, Brian Kendrick, Psicosis, and Super Crazy in a "Cruiserweight Open" match when Helms pinned Psichosis to retain the title...John Bradshaw Leyfield pinned Bobby Lashley (10:41)...Non-Title Match: Tatanka and Matt Hardy defeated World Tag Team Champions, MNM (Joey Mercury and Johnny Nitro), in a non-title match (10:38) when Tatanka pinned Mercury...United States Heavyweight Title Match: Chris Benoit defeated Booker T. (18:10) to win the title...For a World Heavyweight Title Shot at WrestleMania 22: Randy Orton pinned Rey Misterio (17:25)...World Heavyweight Title Match: Kurt Angle pinned The Undertaker (29:30) to retain the title. ---- Event: WWE SmackDown's No Way Out 2007 Date: February 18, 2007 Location: Los Angeles, California Arena: Staples Center Attendance: 14,000 Dark Match: 'Rob Van Dam (ECW) defeated Shelton Benjamin (RAW)...'RAW/SmackDown! Six Man Tag Team Match: The Hardy Boys (Matt and Jeff Hardy) and Chris Benoit defeated MNM (Joey Mercury and Johnny Nitro) and Montel Vortimus Porter (15:00) in a "RAW/SmackDown! Six Man Tag Team" match when Benoit made Mercury submit...World Cruiserweight Title Match (Cruiserweight Open Gauntlet Match): Chavo Guerrero defeated Scotty Too Hotty, Khosrow Daiviri, Shannon Moore, Sho Funaki, Jamie Noble, Gregory Helms, and Jimmy Wang Yang (16:00) in a "Cruiserweight Open Gauntlet" match to win the title. Scotty Too Hotty defeated Khosrow Daivari. Gregory Helms defeated Scotty Too Hotty. Gregory Helms defeated Sho Funaki. Gregory Helms defeated Shannon Moore. Jimmy Yang Wang defeated Gregory Helms. Jimmy Yang Wang defeated Jamie Noble. Chavo Guerrero defeated Jimmy Wang Yang to win the title...Fit Finlay and The Little Bastard defeated The Boogeyman and Little Boogeyman (7:00) when Fit Finlay pinned Little Boogeyman...Kane pinned King Booker T. (12:00)...World Tag Team Title Match: The Hooliganz (Paul London and Brian Kenderick) defeated Deuce and Domino (7:00) when Kenderick pinned Deuce to retain the tag team titles...ECW World Heavyweight Title Match: Mr. Ken Kenendy defeated Bobby Lashley (17:00) by Disqualification. Lashley retains the title...RAW vs. SmackDown! Tag Team Match: '''Team RAW (RAW World Tag Team Champions, John Cena and Shawn Michaels) defeated Team SmackDown! (Batista and The Undertaker) (23:00) when Cena pinned The Undertaker. ---- '''Event: No Way Out 2008 Date: February 17, 2008 Location: Las Vegas, Nevada Arena: Thomas and Mack Center Attendance: 13,500 Dark Match: '''Kane (SmackDown!) defeated Shelton Benjamin (ECW)...ECW World Heavyweight Title Match': Chavo Guerrero pinned CM Punk (7:14) to retain the title...'SmackDown! Elimination Chamber Match, Winner Receives Title Shot at WrestleMania 24': The Undertaker defeated Batista, ECW's Big Daddy V, Montel Vontavious Porter, Fit Finlay, and The Great Khali (29:28) in an "Elimination Chamber" match. Batista pinned Big Daddy V (9:09). The Undertaker made The Great Khali submit (12:30). Fit Finlay pinned Montel Vontavious Porter (22:30). The Undertaker pinned Fit Finlay. The Undertaker pinned Batista (29:28)...'RAW Career Threat Ending Match': Ric Flair defeated Mr. Kennedy (7:13) via submission...'SmackDown! World Heavyweight Title Match': Edge pinned Rey Misterio (5:26) to retain the title...'RAW World Heavyweight Title Match': John Cena defeated Randy Orton (16:00) by Disqualification. Randy Orton retains the title...'RAW Elimination Chamber Match, Winner Receives Title Shot at WrestleMania 24''': Triple H defeated Jeff Hardy, Shawn Michaels, Chris Jericho, John Bradshaw Leyfield, and Umaga (25:00) in an "Elimination Chamber" match. Chris Jericho pinned John Bradshaw Leyfield (13:45). Chris Jericho pinned Umaga. Jeff Hardy pinned Chris Jericho. Triple H pinned Shawn Michaels (20:26). Triple H pinned Jeff Hardy (25:00).